San Jorge
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Antonio cuenta una leyenda a romano. Una rosa, una catalana y una díada. pesimo summary . passen y lean plis Occ cataluña españaxromano


HOLA!^^

Bueno aquí Deidi con su primer fic de Hetalia^^ es un lebe spainxchibi romano(o romano adolescente siendo aun una colonia veanlo como quieran) dedicado a celebrar el día de san Jorge(sant jordi) una fiesta catalana^^

OCC Cataluña, el nombre lo pille de algunos fics que encontré que la llamaban así

Espero que guste!

* * *

El joven italiano refunfuño por lo bajo, observando al español hablar con 'esa' chica.

Nunca le cayo bien. Mientras Antonio la quería y la aceptaba como parte de su ser, ella solo intentaba reivindicarse, hasta mas de una vez intentento independizarse.

El nunca dejaría a Antonio. Nunca.

Pero allí estaba él olvidado en un rincón mientras el español hablaba en ese otro idioma con Catalina.

-_Moltes merces Catalunya*!-_ chillo, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba hacia mi, manos en la espalda.- Lovi~~ me echaste de menos?

-Cállate bastardo.

-No seas así…-el italiano lo miro extrañado. Normalmente ja tendría al español encima.-¿Sabes? Catalina me ha contado una de sus leyendas, quieres oírla?

Antonio era muy directo y muy evidente. El quería hablar de eso desde el principio, así que solo asentí.

-¡De acuerdo Lovi~! Pero… le are unos pequeños cambios para que la entiendas bien.

"_**Había una vez un reino que vivía amenazado por un dragón. El dragón que se creía genial, y ser más awensome de la tierra, robaba los pollitos y huevos para criarlos, y secuestraba ovejas para comerse las. Un día en el pueblecito se terminaron las ovejas y el dragón secuestraba una persona cada día para comerse la.**_

_**-total, como soy el ser mas maravilloso del mundo deben estar complacidos de ser devorados por mi.**_

_**Por sorteo se escogía cada una de las victimas. Pero un día fatídico, salio el nombre de la princesa mayor del reino. Aunque para algunos miembros de la corte fue tomada por una gran noticia, debido al mal carácter de la princesa, un ambiente de tristeza reinaba sobre el reino.**_

_**La princesa salió a buscar al dragón. El reptil awensome se maravillo por la belleza y por el carácter fuerte e áspero de la soberana. Por un momento pensó en no devorarla…**_

_**-Pero tengo hambre y alguien tan genial como yo no puede morir por falta de alimento.**_

_**Justo cuando a la princesa se le acabaron los insultos y el dragón estaba a punto de devorar la, apareció un apuesto caballero montado en un caballo blanco.**_

_**Con un golpe de hacha mató al no tan genial dragón.**_

_**De la sangre del dragón broto una rosa roja.**_

_**-Tenet.- el caballero le entrego la rosa, provocando un sonrojo a la princesa por su dulce sonrisa.**_

_**La princesa se enamoro a primera vista de él, y le pidió matrimonio.**_

_**-No puedo, princesa, no puedo. Aun tengo que erradicar mucho mal. Pero te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, y quizás aun nos volvemos a encontrar.- y le dio un suave beso.**_

_**El caballero se alejo con su caballo dispuesto a seguir su camino.**_

_**Del prado donde murió el dragón cada año nace un hermoso rosal, recuerdo de cómo se conocieron la princesa y san jorge."**_

-No es bonita la leyenda de mi Cataluña?

Bonita era, extraña también.

-En Cataluña cada díada de san Jorge, los chicos regalan rosas a la persona que ocupa su corazón. Por eso…-saco de su espalda una rosa roja hermosísima medio abierta, con una espiga de trigo, envuelta en papel amarillo y con un lazo de la señera de Catalina.

-Te regalo esta rosa como prueba de mi amor.

Se acerco un poco para besar me. Pero en ese momento apareció Catalina gritando algo de unos libros, interrumpiendo nuestro momento a solas.

De verdad la odio.

Mientras la chica le gritaba a Antonio y se lo llevaba a la fuerza, el observo su rosa. Era hermosa. Quizás sus costumbres no estén mal.

Pero la seguía odiando por que le quitaba la atención de Antonio

-España! Idiota! Tengo hambre!

-Si Lovi~ Ahora te preparo algo. Adiós Cata.

Mientras se alejaban, la catalana no pudo pensar en nada más que si su sant Jordi hubiera sido como lo describió España, la pobre princesa italiana se hubiera casado seguro. Suspiro. Antonio era muy estresante a veces, la próxima vez que quiera conquistar mas aun a su italiano que escoja a otra de sus autonomías. Y se dispuso a preparar sus libros y sus rosas que el día de su santo patrón siempre le salía demasiado trabajo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

*moltes merces es una forma educada de decir gracias en catalán

Jo no odio a Cataluña, quien la odia es romano, no yo, es mas, soy catalanista xDD

En Sant jorge es típico regalar los chicos una rosa y las chicas un libro. Este día del año las vendas de libros en Cataluña se disparan.

La leyenda existe de verdad! Solo que jo la modifique, se nota no?, para que Gilbert fuera el dragón, romano la princesa y Antonio san Jorge

Más información:

http:// www. telefonica. net/web2 /elangeldelaweb/

http:// www. telefonica. net/web2 /elangeldelaweb/

Espero que haya gustado y son bien recibidos cualquier amenaza, bomba, cumplido, insulto, tomatazo, romano, español o rewiew de todo tipo ^^ que si no Gilbert se quedara sin pollitos y Antonio dejara de sonreir T^T


End file.
